The development of digital television distribution services (DVB: Digital Video Broadcast) results in stringent requirements for the receiver, owing to the complex transmission signal. In addition to high frequency selectivity, maintenance of a high degree of linearity is also required in order to avoid errors in the transmitted and received data with the OFDM transmission method that is used. Very good phase noise is of major importance for the reception of digital signals with OFDM modulation, while the noise factor or the signal-to-noise ratio is particularly important for the reception of analog signals. In receivers for digital television signals, an input signal is frequently first of all converted to an intermediate frequency, is filtered and is then processed further. The bandwidth that is used per individual useful channel is admittedly quite narrow, but the totality of the available channels results in a bandwidth of several hundred MHz.
Furthermore, the increasingly widespread use of mobile communication appliances and television has resulted in requirement for new concepts for the design of the receiver for a television tuner which is used in a mobile system. In systems such as these, for example notebooks or laptops, the available space as well as the current and/or voltage supply are limited.